Nappa
Summary Nappa (ナッパ) is an antagonist in the Dragon Ball manga, and in the anime Dragon Ball Z, also making short appearances in Dragon Ball GT. He is an elite Saiyan warrior from Planet Vegeta, and Vegeta's partner in combat. Prior to the destruction of Planet Vegeta, Nappa was the General of the Saiyan Army under the Galactic Frieza Army and aid/partner to the young Prince Vegeta as well. After his race's demise, he along with Vegeta and Raditz worked as soldiers directly under Frieza, which lead him to Earth. Powers and Stats Tier: At least Low 5-B Name: Nappa Origin: Dragon Ball Gender: Male Age: Early 40's (much older than Vegeta) Classification: Saiya-jin (Saiyan) Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Skilled in Martial Arts, True flight, Chi Manipulation (Can use his ki to enhance his natural durability and harden his skin) and offensively (Can shoot ki blasts capable of crossing tens of kilometers), Energy sensing via scouter, Can transform to increase his power even further (To an Oozaru for increased hearing and a large boost in strength, durability, and speed) Attack Potency: At least Small Planet level via power-scaling (Fought all the Z fighters simultaneously and defeated them with minimal effort, who were by that point superior to Raditz. Also gave Goku a decent fight before he used the Kaioken) Speed: Sub-Relativistic+ in Combat Speed, Reactions and Short Burst Speed (Superior to Raditz) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Class XJ Durability: At least Small Planet level (Tanked Tien's Spirit Tri-Beam and Chiaotzu's self destruction casually, managed to deflect Gohan's full-power Masenko with only a numb arm and could take Goku's blows with only moderate damage) Stamina: Very high, was able to take down the whole Z cast for hours on end and then go toe to toe against Goku before he got crippled from his Kaioken attack. Range: Standard melee range. Thousands of kilometers with ki blasts and attacks. Standard Equipment: His Scouter. Intelligence: Generally average, a bit unwise and has a destructive personality, but occasionally pulls a clever maneuver in battle by taking orders from Vegeta, however is a expert and skilled combatant. Weaknesses: Nappa can't survive in the vacuum of space Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Bomber DX: Nappa charges up a potent wave of ki and fires it with one hand. Most notably used to kill Piccolo. * Break Cannon: Nappa can fire a immense blue beam of energy from his mouth. * Oozaru: A transformation into a giant ape that takes place under a full moon. Increases his speed, strength and hearing. He's never turned into an Oozaru before, but since he has a tail he can likely can. * Shock Wave: Nappa powers up energy and raises two fingers in the air to create a large explosion around him. He used this attack to destroy East City when he first arrived on Earth with Vegeta which is powerful enough to be seen from space. * Eye Lasers: Nappa can fire lasers from his eyes. He used these while toying with the people of Earth during a filler segment to pass the time until Goku arrived. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Dragon Ball Category:Saiyans Category:Chi Users Category:Antagonists Category:Male Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Anime Characters Category:Aliens Category:Villain Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Energy Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Toei Animation Category:Tier 5